


Sucker For a Man (or Woman) in Uniform

by weasleytook



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr fic meme, the prompt was "one night stand and falling pregnant au". So this exists in a universe where Gus was never a cop, so he never met Malvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker For a Man (or Woman) in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



> Un-beta'ed (because y'know, fic meme and also I'm leaving on vacation). Apologies for any errors!

Molly doesn’t know if Bill let her go to Duluth just to keep her from bugging him for a day or if the lead she has is legitimate enough that it peaked his interest. Doesn’t matter anyway, because here she is, in some bland looking bar showing surveillance photos of a man who most definitely talked to Lester Nygaard at the hospital to a bunch of day drunks. 

It turns out to be fruitless anyway. A few people think they know the face but they can’t offer her any information beyond that. She has a long drive back to Bemidji and as much as she wants a beer, she takes a seat at the bar and orders a soda instead.

“You know, I think I’ve seen that fella. The one in your pictures.”

Molly turns her head the voice is coming from a guy, in his thirties, kinda cute and wearing a postal uniform. She takes them out of her pocket again and puts them in front of him. “Oh yeah, have you?”

“Couldn’t tell you his name, but I’ve seen him here once and I bumped right into him coming out of the bank on the corner a few days ago. I don’t know if that’ll help you but –“

She takes the pictures back, smiles at him and he smiles back and now he’s _really_ cute. Too cute to be hanging out in a dump like this, she thinks. “Helps better than anything else I’ve heard today.”

He nods slightly, takes a sip of his beer and says, “I was almost a cop myself. But it wasn’t really for me.”

“Went into a different kind of uniformed service then, did ya?”

He smiles again and it’s awkward, adorable and not at all convenient. Her focus has to be on the case, not some cute doofy postal worker sitting next to her. “I suppose so. Silly as it sounds, I just always wanted to be a mailman.”

She puts a tip on the bar and smiles back at him. “A dream is a dream, doesn’t matter what it is.”

Molly decides to make a quick exit so she doesn’t end up coming up with a ten point plan to awkwardly seduce this fella at the worst possible time in her life. If she goes back to Bemidji as quick as possible, then he’ll be far enough away she won’t think about it.

She doesn’t believe in signs from God, but when her car most emphatically does not start, she wonders if it’s the man upstairs trying to tell her something. Molly thinks maybe it’s just a little creepy that a supreme being cares about her sex life though. 

When she’s back in the bar calling the auto club, her goofy mailman is looking at her again, but he’s trying to do it in that way where it looks like he isn’t, and it only makes him _more_ endearing. She gets told that it’s going to be _hours_ due to the weather and a big pile-up on Route 2. 

Molly sits down at the bar again, right next to the mailman who is fiddling with the label on his beer bottle. “I, uh, I didn’t mean to overhear, but you’re having car trouble, are ya?”

“Yep. If you can recommend a restaurant around here, that would be great. Seems like I’m gonna be stuck here for a while.”

He recommends a taco shop across the street and she asks him to join her so she can pay for his dinner as a thanks. She learns that his name is Gus, he’s a widower with a daughter named Greta who is away on a school trip, and that he can’t handle hot sauce even half as well as she can. He’s cute, nice, and just so darn _earnest_ and the timing of this couldn’t be worse.

Timing be damned, she really wants to pounce on him anyway, because she likes him and she has plenty of time to kill. Gus invites her to his apartment around the corner and it doesn’t at all come off as forward or lecherous, she doesn’t think this guy has a skeevy bone in his body. He’s just being polite and offering her a warm place to hang out until her car can get fixed.

One of Molly’s greatest skills as a cop is her ability to read people and she knows he likes her, but he’s too shy and awkward to do anything about it. So when they’re back in his apartment, she goes for it. She grabs him by his postal service jacket, pulls him towards her and crushes her lips against his. For a moment he doesn’t react and she worries she read the signs wrong, but then he kisses her back, tentatively first and then more passionately.

When she pulls her bulky coat off, he breaks off the kiss and gives her a smile so adorable she wants to throw him in the back of her police car, take him home to Bemidji and keep him forever.

“So inconvenient,” she mutters quietly and when Gus raises an eyebrow , she shakes her head and laughs, “Nothing.”

He kisses her again and when he goes to unbutton her shirt, he stops and like he’s asking for permission says, “Okay, then?”

Molly smiles and nods. “Okay then.”

*

It’s more than okay. It’s great. Gus is less awkward when they’re actually in bed, but still the right amount of adorable. And Molly is so relaxed and having so much fun, it may be the longest she’s gone without thinking about the Nygaard case in weeks.

Even when it’s over, she keeps the case off her mind. They talk about both of their lives, but never the case. She guesses it’s at least an hour of talking before Gus yawns, kisses her and promptly falls asleep.

He’s so completely peaceful looking when he sleeps and she mutters to herself about timing again. Gus sleeps like a rock because he doesn’t stir at all when her phone goes off with a call from the auto club.

She quickly gathers her things and gets dressed, tempted for just a moment to leave him her phone number. But she just _can’t_. Finding out the truth of what happened at the Nygaard house is the most important thing right now. And maybe once this case is over, well, she knows where he lives at least.

*

Eight weeks later and the case is considered closed. As far as Bill and the rest of the department is concerned, Chaz Nygaard is their man and no one wants to listen to Molly’s protests. It’s over for _them_ , but until she can be completely sure that justice is being served, it will never be over for _her_.

Her head has been so wrapped up in the case she only vaguely notices the missed period, and chalks it up to stress. But when just the smell of her Dad’s famous tuna melt sends her into the bathroom, a light bulb goes off, for her and Lou.

When she returns to the counter, he gives her a curious look, “You been dating someone and I don’t know it?”

“There are only thirty eligible bachelors in Bemidji, if I was you would know it.”

“There’s a lot more than that in the state of Minnesota, so maybe he’s from out of town.”

“Dad –“

He interrupts her protest because she’s been staring down her sandwich like it’s covered in spiders. “Molly, that sandwich is one of your favorites, and you have never in your entire life looked at it that way. It may have been a long time ago, but I remember your mom doing the same thing when she was pregnant with you. So, who is he?”

She pushes the plate towards him with a frown. “It’s – I – I gotta go.”

Molly dashes across the street to the drug store, trying her damndest not to slip on the ice. She’s picked out a test, paid for it and is in the store’s bathroom in record time.

“Two lines means pregnant,” she reads from the label and prays for one line. She kills time by checking her phone, cursing the .01% of times condoms don’t work, and by singing her favorite showtune out loud. When she finally gets brave enough to check, both lines are so bold it’s almost like they’re mocking her.

“Aww, jeez.”

*

It takes her precisely eleven days to fully process it. To talk to her dad, to figure out what to do and to decide that she’s going to keep the baby.

But then there’s Gus. She has to tell him, she owes him that much, and she had wanted to see him again someday, but not for this reason. So she heads up to Duluth one night after work and right to his front door, taking a deep breath before she knocks.

He answers quickly and it throws her off guard, but he’s thrown too because he was definitely not expecting her. “Molly?”

“I’m sorry to just show up like this but –“

“No, it’s okay, come in.” He opens the door wider to let her in and he smiles that awkward smile at her as he says, “I really wanted to call you but –“

“I didn’t give you my number.”

“Yeah, that was a real hindrance.”

She takes her coat off, sits on his couch, and Gus takes a seat in the chair nearby. “I’m sorry about that. I just had a lot going on with work and I knew I’d want to see you again, if you wanted to see me again of course, but I had to focus on my case, and –“

“You’re here now though.”

He gives her the sweetest look and she wants to jump him all over again, but it’s also a reminder of how they got into this mess in the first place.

“Yeah, I just wish it was – I mean, I was hoping to see you again, but under different circumstances.”

“I’m not sure I’m understanding you –“

“I’m pregnant.” Molly looks shocked at herself as the words just tumble out, no beating around the bush here. She quickly adds, “It’s definitely yours.”

Gus’ whole expression changes, like he’s been gently slapped in the face. He stands up, then sits back down, then stands up again and walks a slow circle around the living room. When he finally stops to look back towards Molly, she gives him a half smile, an awkward shrug of her shoulders and says, “Oops?”

“Wow. I – I don’t know where to start. You’re –“

“Keeping it. I wanted to be a mom at some point, I just didn’t plan on it now, but I’m okay with it. You don’t have to do anything, I just thought you deserved to know.”

“No, no, I want to be there, for everything, for whatever you need. If you want me to be there.”

She smiles and nods, “I would like that, yeah.”

Gus sits down again, but this time it’s beside her on the couch. He lays his hand over hers and smiles, “So what do we do first?”

“Well, I was kinda thinking about asking you out on a date?”

“A date?”

“I know it’s a little unconventional; sleep together, get pregant and _then_ we date, but it might just work.”

“Would it be weird if our first date is dinner with my kid? She’ll be home in thirty minutes and I have a roast in the oven, and you’re already here and as long as we don’t mention anything about the baby tonight, I think it will be good, so, what do you think?”

What she thinks is that it’s not really that weird at all. “Sounds good.”

He goes to stand up but then hesitates, turns back and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “This is a good thing, right?”

Molly smiles because he’s sweet, nice to look at, knows how to cook, and seems like a wonderful dad to his daughter, so it’s better than good. She kisses him back and nods. “I think it’s gonna be _great_.”


End file.
